The present invention relates to a system and method of embellishing media, and more particularly to a media embellishing template.
The papercraft and scrapbook industry has become widely popular seeing explosive growth in recent years. Many people have taken up the hobby of keeping mementos and photos in scrapbooks and they wish to personalize their collections using embellished media, such as template cut and/or embossed paper and the like.
Typical known systems for embellishing media use a press for pressing the media against a template to embellish the media. These systems use a template having an embellishing surface for embellishing the media during pressing. The embellishing surface may be a die cut blade for die cutting the media. The embellishing surface may be a recess or protrusion for embossing the media. It is desirable to provide a template for embellishing media in a variety of different ways.